What If?
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: What if each episode had an alternate ending...with a twist? I will be taking requests about what episodes I should do, so suggest an ending and a pairing! Rated T/M for swearing and maybe mature themes and what not. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: One Sided Conversations

**A/N- Oh my, look at what we have here! the next little surprise! I am not scratching this story! I just couldn't bear to lose this story, but happy birthday to everyone; it's here! So I'll need a few ideas, so review them! I already have 3; 2 are mine and the other one is from MBAV Fan (Remember Three Geeks and A Demon? I haven't forgot ;D)**

**So drop a review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own MBAV! Just these alternate endings! I don't own Super Mario either. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What if...<em>**

**_In the Date to End All Dates Pt. 2, Ethan did not have the Use In Case Of Evil Benny spell? What was the so called "One-Sided conversation" that Stern and Benny had? And most importantly, how did the gang bring Benny back?_**

**_Pairing: Bethan!_**

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

"Hello."

I turn around to see Stern. _Damn, why me? _I try to cover the fact that I had been caught and that he is basically seeing another Stern. "Uh...hello! I thought you were handing out detention to the late-lunchers?" He smiled. "I made my quota yesterday." I smile weakly. "Then your...dreaming!" I do weird hand gestures. _Great, how stupid can you get? _Stern seemed to know the answer to my thought.

"No I'm not!" He mocked me and as soon as I am about to protest, he freezes me. I watch in fear as he brings the Projection Ring to him. _Now I'm screwed. I'm never gonna hear the end of this. I'll never even get to tell Ethan that I lo- _His smirk interrupted my thoughts. "So that's what this does? I never thought to try it on..." He traces his fingers around the ring as I realize that I am back in my body.

"I-I can explain..." Which was a complete lie because I knew I couldn't. _Maybe instead of playing Super Mario on my DS while Grandma is teaching, I could pay attention so I would be able to learn the stun spell._ Stern smiled.

"Oh, I know you can." He places a finger on my forehead as the world flashes a blinding purple.

Then the world disappears completely.

* * *

><p>Stern's POV<p>

Benny just revealed the secrets that him and his friends have beyond the supernatural. _I can't believe his friends are supernatural! They even know about the Lucifractor...I need a plan. _I smile as the plan dawns.

"Sit down Benny." I raise my hand as Benny's eyes flash purple. _He's in my power. I'll need to be proper about the one thing I want him to do... _I think until I got it.

_I'll just have to teach him who he's with._

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

Darkness is where I am. I see a faint shadow in the distance. I walk towards it. "Who is it?" I yell. The shadow's image brightened. It was Stern. "Hello Benny." His grin emerged as I growl. "What the hell Stern?! What do you want with me?!" He smiles.

"You're opinion." I frown in confusion. "Wait, what?" He smiles.

"What do you think of me?" I think, seems harmless...I think. I smile. "You're a jerk, always gives me detention for no reason, you're a bitch, you're a..." I trail off as he raises his hand. I feel slightly relaxed as my opinion starts to change.

"Y-You are the boss." I say, complete monotone as I close my eyes. He smiles. "Oh really?" I fight the urge to say it, but his power consumes me.

"You are the leader." He smiles.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Stern's POV<p>

Benny's eyes flash purple. I grin; I know that I got to him. I smile as I start.

"You will turn on your friends when the time is right." He nods. "I will turn on my friends when the time is right." Benny said in complete monotone. "Now, you will forget what ever happened in my office. You will not remember the conversation we ever had and you will ignore the urge to be curious about it." He nods. "I will not remember the conversation we ever had and I'll ignore the urge to be curious about it." He says, his eyes still a hazy purple. I smile. "Okay Benny, when I snap my fingers, you will fall asleep and wake up when you get home, okay?"

"Yes." He murmurs as I chant a spell that sends him to his house and he disappears. I smile as I pace the room.

_I am just getting started, and I need to stop those..."supernatural kids" before it's too late._ I sit down at my desk as I begin to write. I murmur a spell and the sheet of paper sparkled purple. I grin as I write.

_Dear Mr. Morgan..._

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Ethan's POV

We are now at the Vampire Council Headquarters or whatever you call it. I feel butterflies in my stomach as Benny looks at me.

To be honest, I have loved Benny for quite a while. His fly-away hair, his emerald green eyes, and that smile of his, it just made me feel all tingly inside. And to be honest, everyone but Benny knew. Sarah agreed to go on one date so I could catch Benny's eye. I appreciate my friend's help, but if I only had the guts to say it to him. I smile as he frowns.

"Why did you have to bring this skunk? I mean, if he is to help us, it still won't make up for the 2 times he almost killed you...uh, and us!" Jesse hisses at Benny. "I heard that you false sorcerer!" Benny yelps in surprise as I pull them apart.

"Okay really! The last thing we need is someone getting hurt.." _Especially Benny, if Jesse hurt him, I'd have to personally stake him. _

Benny and Jesse grumbled as they walked off to the Caller. Sarah stayed with me. I saw Benny turn my way and frown, but it lasted a second and he walked off. Sarah nudged me.

"Y'know, that date thing was a mistake. Really. You know how you feel for Benny, and I know too. And I bet he knows too; so go and tell him before it's too late. Besides, who knows what could happen in there?" I blush.

"Don't think that way." I say, knowing I totally missed the statement. She smiles kindly. "I know you ignored the statement. You'll need to tell him at some point." I nod.

"I know Sarah. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Ethan's POV

We walk into the Caller. Stern smiled mischievously at us.

"Ah, Ethan! So happy you could join us" Sarcasm dripped from his voice as I growl. "Well, I got tired of looking at dead people." Sarah nods, baring her fangs. "I would think of one I'd like to see." Stern smiles as his eyes fall on Benny.

"Benny?" He snaps as Benny's eyes flash purple. He stumbles towards Stern, a look of hesitation written on his face as he continued. It almost seemed like he was fighting the urge to go to Stern. He notices our confused reactions as he grins.

"Me and Benny had a chat when I caught him in my office...well, a bit of a one-sided conversation really." Benny stops at his feet as Stern whispers in his ears.

"Take care of your friends for me, there's a good boy." He walks away, leaving Benny to stand there, his backed turned away from us. I tremble in fear. "B-Benny?" I stutter as he turns around, an evil smile etched to his face.

Then, it happened so fast. He fired an energy ball at us, barley missing us. We duck behind a table as he continues to fire at us. Jesse smirks, as if this was funny. "We have to take Benny out; he's an acceptable loss." Suddenly, I am filled with fury.

"Shout your mouth Jesse! You are here with us and you follow how we roll before I stake you and leave you for Stern to deal with if you manage to be alive. But you do not, not ever, say that about Benny!" I yell as he raises his hands in defeat. I take out my phone as I search through my emails when...

"It's not here! The spell that can fix Benny isn't here!" Sarah frowns. "Great! Now what?! We have an anger-driven Benny blocking our way of getting to Stern!" I think of a plan. I snap my fingers.

"Anger. Stern must have manipulated Benny by anger. We just need to change the emotion!" Sarah frowns in confusion. "And how the hell will we do that?" I smile. "I got a plan." I duck my head as I make a run towards Benny. He continues to fire as Sarah calls after me.

"NO ETHAN! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" But I ignore her as courage fills my body. I smile as I stare into Benny's emerald green eyes.

"B-Benny, I-I love you." I then do the impossible.

I kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Benny's POV

I slowly open my eyes. I am in my room and Ethan is hovering above me.

"Hey B, morning!" I smile weakly. "Hey, what happened to Stern?" He smiled. "Exploded. The power of the Lucifractor was too much for him." I smirk. "He deserved it." We laugh as our talk turns serious.

"How long E? How long has it been when you realized you loved me?" He blushes. "You remember?" I nod. "Yes. And forget my question. The most important thing is that I don't forget." I run my fingers through his hair.

"W-Why?" He stutters like a love-struck idiot. I smile.

"Because I love you too."

All I remember after that is how his lips perfectly fit into mine. I smile.

_I should get manipulated more often.._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I guess for my first Bethan, that was pretty good! Anyway, drop a review and I'll see y'all later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Advice from A Demon

**A/N- Hi my people! I am TOBN and I am here with another chapter of What If! **

**So the inspiration for this was from MBAV Fan who wrote...**

**"I have something for your what if story. In the episode Three Geeks And A Demon, I noticed that it seemed like the demon that was possessing Sarah was only picking on Ethan like throwing his stuff out the window, posting fake things about himself on his account thingy of whatever they called it on there that's suppose to be Facebook, and also sending his baby pictures to entire student school body. I wondered about it. Maybe you can use that as an idea! :)"**

**Remember that review MBAV Fan? Hope you do because it was a great idea. Thanks MBAV Fan! I am so gonna do that!**

**Anyway, thanks to...**

**MBAV Fan- Yeah, I guess that it took Ethan a while. ;) Thanks for the idea for this chapter!**

**Bethan Forever- Thank you! I am blushing like mad right now, and I'm hoping that you are right. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter (It's not Bethan sadly, but we do have to change it up sometimes.)**

**Anyway, leave a review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What If...<strong>_

_**The demon gave Sarah a choice in Three Geeks And A Demon? What if Ethan actually talked to the demon? What if after all the events, Sarah and Ethan had a little chat about what happened? Why did the demon pick on Ethan that pick on the rest of the friends?**_

_**Pairing- Ethara!**_

* * *

><p>Sarah's POV<p>

The red mist floated into the room. "J-Jane...why don't you go get some...stuff in Ethan's room! It..could be like a hide and seek...thing" She smiles. "I'll hide from whatever's happening." I smile as she runs out. I turn to face the red mist. "W-Who are you?" It glowed.

"Does it really matter? What matters is that I am going to possess someone tonight. And I've come down with two choices." I shudder in fear as its demonic voice sent shivers down my spine. "Wait, possess?!" I realize that one of us aren't going to be themselves tonight; and who knows what this demon can do? Its demonic voice surrounded the room.

"I am giving you two choices vampire: I can either possess you and torture your little 'boyfriend', or I can possess him and maybe...I don't know..._hurt him?"_

The two words echo in my head. _Hurt him..._

But what is the demon going to do that will torture Ethan? It seemed to read my thoughts. "I won't do anything bad, maybe just _ruin his life..._by the way, how did you know that I am talking about Ethan?" I blush. "I...Uh...well..." But I couldn't speak. 5 words echoed through my mind as the mist floated lazily around

_Ruin his life?_

_Hurt him?_

God only knows what this demon had in store for me. I took a huge breath as I stepped forward. _I really hope I'm making the right choice. If I'm not, I'm sorry Ethan! _I blink back tears as I sigh.

"It's your playground demon." If it were a human, I'd imagine that a smile would be etched to its face. "Perfect choice fledgling."

The world snapped closed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip* <strong>

Ethan's POV

I watch as the demon-possessed Sarah walked around. It smiled as I shudder in fear. Benny and Rory have gone to get a leaf blower as I look at Sarah. Or at least, what was left of her.

Her hair was wild and her eyes had a ring of red around them. It finally started to talk. In English too, which was pretty convenient I guess.

"So you are the vampire's lover eh? Funny, I would've guessed a little more attractive." I growl. "Really dude?! Just because you are Sarah does not mean I won't take any of this personally!" But the two words the demon said bothered me.

_Vampire's Lover?_

"She really cares about you y'know? Risking her life just so you won't get hurt!" It's mocking voice rung through my brain.

_Sarah loves me...she really does!_

"But don't worry, I'll make sure she gets the right punishments for protecting her loved ones!"

And I don't remember much after that.

Probably because I fainted right on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip* <strong>

Third Person POV

Sarah and Ethan sat on the coach. Benny and Rory have gone home, and Mr. and Mrs. Morgan are sleeping. Sarah had decided to stay over at Ethan's house for the night, and just the thought of some "alone-time" with the person of his dreams made his heart pump even faster.

_Ruin his life. _

Sarah shook the thought out of her mind. "So...Ethan...how bad was I? Y'know, when I was possessed?" He smiled sympathetically. "Pretty bad. You pretty much ruined my social life in one night." She frowned. "B-But it wasn't your fault! I mean, the demon said more that that anyway." She raised an eyebrow.

_So you are the vampire's lover eh?_

The voice rung through Ethan's mind as Sarah frowns. "What did it say?" She whispered, quiet enough to show that she didn't want to know the answer, but loud enough for Ethan to hear.

"Um...it said, and I quote, so...you a-are the v-vampire's l-lo.." He stopped in midair. The words were on the tip of his tongue.

_Risking her life just so you won't get hurt!_

"It said that you lo-" Sweat was dripping from his forehead. Sarah gestured him to continue. Words echoed through her head as well.

_I don't know, hurt him?_

_Did I really make the right choice here? _The thought echoed as she thought back to the words she spoke and to the choice she made.

_It's your playground demon._

"ItsaidthatIwasthevampire'sloverandIjustwantoaskthatifyoulovedmeback!" He covered his mouth in utter shock. "What?" Sarah asked, her heart fluttering. But she didn't have time to respond.

Because Ethan's lips were covering her lips.

She kissed back, love soaring through her body. They stopped for air. Ethan's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Sarah! If you don't feel the same way, I-I totally get it.."

His rambling was cut off by a swift kiss from Sarah. "The demon wasn't lying. I really love you Ethan."

He smiled a goofy smile as Sarah walked out. She turned to face him once more.

"Good night Ethan." He nodded, not finding the words to say.

And with that, she walked out.

* * *

><p>Ethan jumped around his room, happiness surging inside him. The computer screen flickered to life as a voice surrounded the room.<p>

"Hey B, you will not guess what happened to me!"

* * *

><p>Sarah leaned against the door, a smile etched to his face.<p>

_Thank you demons!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bowling Couples Night

**A/N- Wassup people? It's TOBN here with another chapter! I had this idea for a while now and I decided to make it happen. So I am proud to present the third chapter!**

**But let's not forget shoutouts!**

**MBAV Fan- So glad that you are happy! You should be proud; that idea was fantabulous! (Fantastic and fabulous if you didn't know) And I recently read another review of yours about another story idea...so can't wait to post that. Thanks for your continued support fanfic buddy!**

**jessicarivera494- Thanks for favoriting this story; greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the rest of the stories to come!**

**Anyway, leave a review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What if...<em>**

**_What if there was more to Benny's bowling story in Die Pod? And why would Erica blush about that when it is brought up? Taken place after Die Pod._**

**_Pairing- Bennica because why the hell not?_**

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

"So B, you never mentioned what your infamous 'bowling story' was about; what happened?"

Everyone was at Ethan's house, including Erica. We just defeated the evil tree and we were all at his house to relax and watch a movie...maybe even more. I have wanted to tell the bowling story for so long. Erica and I blushed madly at the memory. Sarah giggled nervously.

"What? You guys didn't kill anyone right?" Erica laughed. "Oh no. That would be too serious for a funny tale like this." I looked at her, excitement building up inside of me. "You really want to tell it? You wouldn't mind or anything?" She smiled. "It was bound to come out at some point. Go on Benny, make this as good as the real thing." I smile.

"It started one night at the Whitechapel bowling arena..."

* * *

><p><em>It was a breezy fall night at the bowling arena. I went alone there because I forgot one of my books there. I wanted to see if there was anyplace that it might've wound up. Sadly, it was couples night at the bowling arena and the chances were skim that I would find anything in the midst of kissing couples. I look around the arena when I see her. <em>

_Her turquoise eyes catch my attention. She groans; she obviously didn't want me to see her alone. I walk up to her."Well if it isn't Miss. Fangs! What are you doing here on couples night? Who's the lucky man?" She sighed. _

_"No one. My date ditched me for that girl over there. Apparently, they are going to win tonight." She sadly points to a blonde boy, smirking at his blonde date. I wince. "Ooh, the blonde for blonde trick. Sorry." She rolled her eyes. "Shut up dork. I actually needed the prize so I could save up for college." I perk up. "What's the prize?" She hints a small smile._

_"It was $1000 for both the people in the couple. And we were about to register when he...dumped me." I smile. "Y'know, I just happen to play bowling pretty well and I'm sure the registration isn't over yet. I'll gladly sign up with you." She perked up at the statement. "You aren't just doing this for the money?" I smiled._

_"No, besides, if we win, I'll even give you my share of the money so you'll have double the college savings! Besides, we could show that bitch who to mess with when it comes to bowling. Besides, brunette are way much hotter than blonde dudes." She laughs. "Fine dork, I'm in. But no one, and I mean no one, is to find out about this. I am technically signing the form that we are a couple. Nevertheless, we are not to ever talk about it. If I catch you, I'll rip out your head and eat it for Thanksgiving." I smile._

_"Now won't you be the best partner ever? You'll be surprised fangs; I've won numerous bowling trophies, and I have no problem winning another one." I grin as she rolls her eyes. A man who worked at the bowling arena walked up to us. _

_"You do realize this is for couples only right? Are you two dating?" We exchange looks as I smile._

_"Yes. Yes we are" He shrugs. "Okay then. Names please?" Erica quickly states them before I could say anything._

_"Erica Jones and Benny Weir." He nods as he types down our names on the screen. On the score monitor, we see our names. We both gasp._

_It read Bennica. I start to laugh as Erica blushed furiously. She walked over to the employee. "Why did you put Bennica and not Benny and Erica?" The employee smiled,_

_"That's what we do to every couple. We just put their names together. You shouldn't be embarrassed dear; Bennica has a ring to it." I laughed once more as she grumbled off. "Never. Again. Got it?" My laughter turned into an awkward cough when I saw a hint of her fangs.  
><em>

_The manager then walked in front of us. _

_"Welcome couples! Let's remember to play fairly and to have fun tonight!" Everyone cheered but Erica and I. I lean over to whisper in her ear. "It hasn't been 5 minutes yet and this is already getting cheesier than I thought." She giggled as the game begun. We started, then Erica's ex, Denara (Derek and Tara apparently), then a bunch of other couples of lesser importance.  
><em>

_I started with the ball and scored a strike. I smile in victory. I walk off the lanes, but not before taking a glance at Derek and Tara. I smiled an obviously fake smile as they roll their eyes. Erica started to laugh hysterically. "B-Benny...I saw what you did there!" We laugh even more. It was Derek's turn when he rolled yet another strike. He attempted to taunt us as well, but we were too busy laughing to notice. He pouted to his girlfriend, who patted his back sympathetically. This made us laugh even harder._

_There were a couple more games. We continued to kick couples out of the contest. Surprisingly, Erica did better than I expected. _

_By midnight, Derek and Tara were in the lead by 9 points. It was my turn and we had to score a 10, which was a strike, if we wanted to win. I posed for my shot. The air grew thick as competition grew thicker. I rolled my ball across the lane._

_The ball hit the middle. The last pin swiveled left and right before it finally fell. Confetti was in the air as the manager congratulated us with a check for $1000 each. He handed us a paper. "Congratulations Bennica! Just sign here and you will be able to keep the money with no complications. Thanks for choosing Whitechapel Bowling!" We sign our names and the manager walked off._

_Derek and Tara packed up sadly when I had the best idea. I walked to them._

_And I punched Derek._

_"That my friend, is for breaking my girl's heart. Learn your lesson bitch? Because we just kicked your ass!" _

_The manager came up to us and kicked us out. He angrily yelled._

_"You may keep your money, but we don't want to see your damn faces here ever again!" He slammed the door._

_We walked into Erica's car. A minute of silence passed by._

_Then we started to laugh hysterically._

_"B-Benny, would it be wrong to tell you that I love you?" I shake my head. "Nope. Kiss away!" _

_And the moon shone over us as we kissed._

* * *

><p>"And that my friends, is why I'm no longer welcome at the bowling alley. Neither is Erica." I conclude my story.<p>

We sit in silence for a while. Then Rory burst into giggles. Sarah and Ethan joined him. Then Erica, then me. We were all laughing on the floor. Ethan even snorted, which made me laugh even harder. "G-Good one B! Hilarious!" Ethan says between laughs. Erica and I exchange looks and we laughed even harder.

_And that is why I have friends. So they can laugh at my fake love life. Little did they know that this was based off a true story._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that is why Benny is no longer welcome at the bowling! Hope you enjoyed this and leave a review!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. Chapter 4: Erica's Romantic Comedy

**A/N- Hey guys! It's TOBN here with another chapter of What If! I decided to update after finishing a long day, so yeah! MBAV Fan has given me a real good idea!**

**"...So here it goes! It takes place right after the Blood Drive episode! It's a Rory/Erica pairing. What if there was more to that kiss shared between Rory and Erica? And afterwards Erica couldn't stop thinking about it and she had a private conversation about it to Rory and told him what she felt about it. Then they decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. And secretly date each other. That's my idea! :)"**

**MBAV Fan- Thank you Fanfic Buddy! The idea was fantastic! But why date in secret when all of Whitechapel can know about it? *Hints a small smile* I think that's the only thing I'll change...I hope you don't mind. To be honest, I was sorta thinking of doing something like this, but I didn't know if anyone would like it. But I guess two great minds think alike, right? LOL! Anyway, thanks again!****_  
><em>**

**Sorry if this one is short, I am sorta tired right now. Hopefully that won't stop me from writing a good story!**

**So drop a review, a suggestion, I don't care! I just hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What if...<strong>_

_**In the episode Blood Drive, what if there was more of a conversation that Rory and Erica shared? What if it was more to the kiss that was shared between Rory and Erica? What if Erica just couldn't stop thinking about it? More importantly; what if a private conversation between the two vampires lead to something far more intense?**_

_**Pairing: Rorica!**_

* * *

><p>Erica's POV<p>

I didn't know what I was thinking.

I was so wrapped up in the moment that when the door opened, I just...melted. And ignoring Rory at the door, it just made me...sick. _Why can't I just have a normal life? _I thought on as I sipped a couple more bags of blood, not caring about the stomach ache I might get. I just scarfed down blood like someone who's heart was broken. Except mine wasn't broken; mine was confused.

_Why can't I stop thinking about this? It is really starting to bother me right now! _I closed the cap of the blood bag and dumped it in my secret freezer. I flop onto my bed and stare at my ceiling in confusion as thoughts started to swirl.

_It was just a kiss Erica...it almost never happened too! So why...why does it continue to linger in your mind!?_

I threw a pillow to the wall in frustration. The wall cracked as I smiled weakly. _Sometimes, being a vampire isn't so fun after all... _

My mind suddenly returned to Rory and his kind smile. _Shame on you...for treating him disrespectfully. That boy basically would take a stake to the heart for you. And you continue to be...heartless. _

I roll over on my bed, my stress and frustration getting the best of me. I decided it was time to call it a night. I turned off my light as I flopped on my bed once more.

_Vampires can't sleep...right. _I continued to stare at the blank ceiling, thoughts whirling through my mind. They stayed on one thought and one thought only.

Rory Keaner.

I tried to close my eyes as I remembered what happened in the van once more.

* * *

><p><em>"Just shut up! What will it take to shut you up?! I will do anything!" Rory's eyes widened in excitement. "Huh?" <em>

_I remember my thoughts racing at what he could be talking about. "NO! No way that you will do that. I would NOT let you!" I put extra emphasis on 'not' so he would get the note. He grumbled as he slumped against the corner of the van._

_"You know what Erica? You could be really heartless sometimes." My eyes snapped towards his. "Excuse me?" He nodded. "Yeah. Just because I may be annoying to you, that doesn't mean you could piss me off. I have feelings to; we may not be human, but emotion-wise...we are all human." _

_My eyes fell to the ground in understanding. How could Rory dig so deep? Yet...yet is was true. I blinked back tears. "Y-You're right. You...you deserve this kiss Rory. It might not fix everything I have ever done to you, but...but I say it's a start."_

_Rory's eyes widened in surprise as I wrap my arms around his neck._

_Then I kiss him._

* * *

><p>My eyes shoot open. Panting for breath and struggling for thoughts, I quickly turn on my lamp. <em>That's it...it is time to take matters in my own hands. <em>I thought to myself as I pull out my phone. My hands flew over the screen as I type.

_Meet me at my house. RIGHT NOW._

_~Erica._

I hit send, doubt and hesitation building up inside of me. _I shouldn't...but somehow...it feels right._

Less than one minute later, Rory showed up on my window ledge. "Hey. Come in." I whisper as he smiles broadly. "Thanks." He walked in as he sat beside me on my bed. We sit in silence for a while. Rory broke it a few uncomfortable seconds later.

"It's about the kiss isn't it?" I look up at him. "How do you know?" He smiles. "I may be stupid...but I am not that stupid." I raise an eyebrow of confusion. "Uh...okay?" He frowned quickly.

"Was it wrong? I mean, really...I'm sorry if it was..." But I shut him up quickly. "Remember; in all romantic comedy movies, the couple act like they hate each other, but by the end credits, they are sucking face." Rory's eyes brightened. "So what are you trying to say?" I smile.

"I am trying to say that I want to be in a romantic comedy movie. With you." He smiles a goofy smile. "I accept!" I laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you Rory Keaner. Shall we skip to the end credits?" He grins.

"Roll the end credits!"

And with that, we kissed as I drag him onto my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And who knows what they did afterwords? We'll never know...maybe ;)**

**So I hoped you enjoy this chapter; let's remember that there are less than 20 days (19 more days :D) until my Christmas Special! I have already completed two chapters, so I too am excited as hell!**

**So with that happy note, I'll see y'all next time! Leave a review and maybe a suggestion and enjoy!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	5. Chapter 5: My Evil Fanged Friend

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new chapter to this story! It has been long, but someone finally put up a suggestion, and my own ideas brewing, so I am prepared to get this story up and running once more!  
><strong>

**So thank you to Guest for suggesting this:**

_**"**__**revamped ethan fights jesse alone at his mansion and gets turned into a vampire and becomes jesse's friend"**_

**Even though I don't like Ethan/Jesse all that much, I will do this because I have some good ideas ;) Thank you for your idea and I hope this won't suck ;)  
><strong>

**Drop a review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. Guest owns the idea for this chapter, I own the writing part.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What I<em>**_**f...**_

_**What if in the episode "Re-Vamped", Ethan came to fight Jesse alone in his mansion? What if Jesse did bite Ethan? What if Sarah wasn't there to suck the venom? How would Ethan cope of being a vampire? Better yet...what if Jesse and Ethan became friends?!**_

_**Pairing: Friendly Jesse/Ethan, hints of Ethan/Sarah**_

* * *

><p>Ethan, Sarah and Benny gathered around the living room, plotting up a plan against Jesse, who returned to Whitechapel, probably for revenge. Benny spoke up.<p>

"Look guys, I would love to kick that vamp's butt...AGAIN!" Ethan and Sarah groaned as Benny continued. "..But I can't. My grandma is forcing me to come to my Aunt Sadie's wedding." Ethan frowned.

"Isn't this, like, the 17th time she is getting married?" Benny nodded slowly. "Yeah. And all those weddings happened in the last 3 years." Sarah smirked. "Wow B. Your Aunt Sadie sounds like a nut-job considering she married all those men." Benny chuckled to himself.

"Yeah...if the men weren't aliens." Ethan and Sarah's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Benny nodded. "Yeah...my aunt might be a alien, which is why I probably can't go to the battle if I am decked out in a purple alien tux on a different planet. Sorry E." Ethan smiled.

"So you have a bit of alien DNA! I AM BEST FRIENDS WITH A ALIEN! COOL!" Benny grinned ecstatically as the spellmaster and the seer hi-fived. Sarah sadly shook her head at the moment.

"Sadly, me, Rory and Erica can't go either. Vampire Council wanted our opinion about some "fang club" that they wanted to open to attract humans and vampires so we could have a "Fang-Friendly" Whitechapel. I think, all the vamps would just eat everyone. But we have to show up anyway."

So that left Ethan. He felt eyes on him as he sighed.

"I'll go alone if that is what you are gonna ask." Benny gasped. "NO! No way are you fighting Jesse alone. I just wanted to ask if you would order pizza. I am starving." Sarah rolled her eyes, but she backed out a face of worry.

"He is right Ethan. About Jesse." She blushed. "And the pizza." She added, making Ethan pick up the phone. He quickly ordered a pizza and hung up. Ethan sighed.

"Guys, you know Jesse could cause a lot of havoc. Who knows what he is capable of when he's not stopped? And I can't think of anyone else who will do it." Sarah and Benny exchanged nervous looks before Benny patted Ethan's back. He smiled.

"Go get 'em solider."

And with that, Ethan fled the house, bringing a few stakes and some holy water guns.

* * *

><p>Ethan stood in front of Jesse's mansion, cool air brushing against his hair. He gulped; the place looked huge.<p>

He sneaked in from a open window and climbed into the house.

It was exactly as Ethan remembered. The chandelier was hung, lights glistening as a familiar figure walked down the stairs. Ethan gasped.

It was Jesse.

Ethan took a closer look at Jesse's features and compared them to when he last saw the old vampire. He had bouncy hair, that was combed behind him as his fangs bared in his mouth. His eyes flashed blue as he smiled.

"Ah. Welcome Ethan. Could've used the doorbell, but whatever. Have it your nerdy way." Ethan growled.

"I am not here to fool around Jesse. I am here to destroy you." Ethan said, lacking confidence. Ethan swore he saw a hint of hurt and sadness on Jesse's face, but quickly brushed it off as Jesse super-zoomed towards him, catching Ethan by surprise.

"You were foolish to come here alone. Now you will get it."

Ethan flashed a flashlight in Jesse's eyes, blinding him and making him release Ethan. The fight begun.

Ethan dodged a punch as he took out the holy water gun and sprayed him, not enough to kill him though. Jesse hissed in pain as he grabbed Ethan's wrist, fangs glistening in the shadows. He smiled as Ethan winced in pain and fear.

"Get reasy Ethan. You are in for the time of your life. "

And with a bite and a agonizing scream, the world snapped closed.

* * *

><p>Ethan woke up slowly, eyes feeling like they could find anything. He, in fear, felt his teeth.<p>

They were sharpened into fangs.

Ethan knew Jesse did this. He was furious of course, but somehow knew there was reason. He seemed sad , and Ethan guessed that is how Jesse dealt with the pain and sadness.

Speaking of Jesse, he walked in, holding what smelled like animal blood. He smiled softly.

"I thought you might not like human blood, so I gave you this." Ethan, fangs bared, picked up the glass and drank it in one gulp. Teeth stained with blood, he looked at Jesse.

"Why did you turn me?" Jesse sighed.

"I...I am sorry. Anger got over me...I never intended for it. You have every right to stake me."

Ethan looked at the old vampire. He was seeing a side to Jesse that no one saw before, and most likely, never will.

Ethan sighed. "It's fine. I am sorry too. Shoule have not tempted you. You have every right spray me with a gallon of holy water." Then the unthinkable happened.

They laughed.

Together.

* * *

><p>"So you like Sarah. "<p>

Ethan, if he could, blushed, making Jesse laugh. "It's okay man. She is beautiful. I'm not stopping ypu. Go for it." Ethan nodded. He knew it must've been so hard for Jesse to say that.

"Thank you Jesse." He smiled as he looked at the clock.

"Um...well I better be going." Ethan stood up to pack his things. Jesse nodded.

" Yeah...tell them you staked me, but I turned you first. We can't keep too many secrets." Ethan nodded.

"Of course." Ethan turned around once more, looking into Jesse's eyes once more.

" Thank you Jesse." He nodded, a hinted smile etched to his face. "No problem. Visit me soon"

Ethan nodded. "Will do." Jesse smiled. "Good."

And with that, Ethan left.

* * *

><p>Ethan's POV<p>

"So you are saying Jesse turned you?!"

"You actually staked him?"

"You killed him?"

"Was there food?"

I was bombarded with questions from my friends . I smiled, fangs bared.

"Yeah. He will never bother us again."

They nodded hastily. Sarah hugged me.

"I am just glad you are okay" My heart fluttered.

"Of course. I will be okay forever."

And that is true.

Because I got turned by my evil fanged friend...who wasn't so evil after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Short, I know. But I hope this didn't suck Guest and viewers**

**Drop a review and have a merry Christmas eve!**

**In Fangs, We Trust. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Night Of Our Lives

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here a new chapter of What If! Look! I am actually updating these stories. I am so proud of myself :)  
><strong>

**So anyway, before doing today's idea, here are some shoutouts!**

**MBAV Fan- I know; Jesse may being having a secret friend affair! I may or may not have a sequel to that in the future, but who knows. Just wanted to let you know. I may need an idea though. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter; I never really liked Jesse/Ethan, but you know me when it comes to requests :) Review soon Fanfic Buddy!**

**tomo338- I know; who knew Jesse would change? I put some sort of clue in that chapter that might lead to a Part 2...but I dunno. It seems sorta cruel to change such a nice ending...I ask for reviews to change my mind if you want a Part 2. Thank you for the suggestion! As you might know, I am using it as we speak! When you said "Smells Like Trouble", gears started to turn in my mind. So I thought of this! I hope you like it and review soon!**

**And with that, here is the idea! Thanks for tomo338 for the idea that made me think about the plot the whole day:**

_**"**__**Can you make another ethan/sarah fic based of my favorite episode: smells like trouble? Would be awesome if you include a little bit of bennica in there :D"**_

**So I hope you enjoy this, especially you tomo338! Reviews are welcome!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters. Just this cool plot we call Fanfiction! I also don't own The Fault In Our Stars! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What If...<strong>_

_**In the episode "Smells Like Trouble", the spell didn't affect all the girls in WC High? What if there was no part when Sarah and Erica don't hate Benny and Ethan? More importantly: What if they actually had a shot of a romantic day with the vampires of their dreams?**_

_**Pairing(s): Ethan/Sarah and hinted Benny/Erica**_

* * *

><p>"Dude, this is not going to work."<p>

Ethan and Benny were standing by Benny's locker, Benny grasping onto a small bottle of perfume labeled "Dusk", the bottle glowing a hazy pink. Benny rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that! I worked on it all night last night. And I made sure I read the instructions. I was about to do the one that will make them hate us afterwards!" Ethan's eyes widened as Benny stopped him. "I did the other one that will actually work. Stop worrying E!" Ethan frowned. "So how long is this gonna last?" Benny smiled.

"Well, it is 9 right now, so it will last 24 hours. And it isn't that strong; they won't go all stalker mode on us. They will fall asleep at exactly 10:00 pm and will remember nothing the next day. I made it so we can have one romantic day with the vamps of our dreams! We could take pictures so we will never forget this day!" Ethan hinted a small smile. Benny's eyes fell on something behind Ethan as he smiled.

"Anyway, here they come. Look husky and cool." Ethan rose an eyebrow, and before he could protest, Sarah and Erica came walking towards them. Benny popped up his collar, receiving a smirk from the two vampires. Sarah smiled genuinely as she pointed to the love potion in Benny's hand.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Ethan's heart raced when Sarah smiled at him. Erica smirked. "Who cares. C'mon Sarah, we got class to got to." They started to walk away when Benny smirked.

"Fine. If you do not want to try Dusk perfume, fine by me." Erica's hair flew as she snapped back. Benny grinned; he anticipated this to work. He smiled at Ethan as he started to sound like a TV commercial dude.

"Dusk perfume: Makes the dead smell nice! Wanna sample vamps?" Erica nodded eagerly as Sarah hinted a smile. "Yes!" Erica squealed as she grabbed it and sprayed it on her and Sarah. They inhaled the sweet scent as Benny and Ethan smiled. It looked like it was working! Sarah rushed to Ethan's side as Erica stayed by Benny's side. She smirked a seductive smile that could make a man faint.

"Hey sexy." She cooed as Benny wriggled a eyebrow at Ethan's direction. "Why hello foxy vamp!" He said as Erica giggled. Benny tried to get Ethan's attention, but Ethan was too busy trying to stay conscious.

Sarah literally leaned on his chest, her hair's scent filling Ethan with a small smell of vanilla. Ethan was trying hard to stay awake without fainting as she smiled. His heart raced as Sarah giggled in the most cutest way possible.

"Hi Ethie-kins! You. Are. So. Adorable." Ethan smiled, trying to look calm when inside, he was literally on Cloud 9.

"T-Thanks. You look nice t-too." He stuttered slightly as Sarah pulled his collar so she and Ethan would be inches apart. Ethan smelled Sarah's minty breath as she whispered in his ear.

"Here is something else that will make me look nice." She whispered seductively as Ethan was met with the most surprising thing ever.

Sarah pulled him in for a kiss.

It was like it was in slow motion, Sarah's soft lips against Ethan's lips. Ethan was stunned at first, but kissed back. They pulled back for air as Ethan had beads of sweat dripping from his head.

"W-Wow! I mean...um..Sarah..w-would you want..t-to go to the drive in movie t-to see The F-Fault I-In O-Our Stars at around 7:00?" Sarah smiled.

"Of course! Ethan...I love you!" Ethan nearly fainted.

"M-Me too. I'll pick you up..okay?" Sarah nodded. "Of course!"

Meanwhile, right behind Ethan, Benny was with Erica.

"Erica...um...I know you may not be a geek anymore, but do you think you can handle the arcade tonight at 7?" He tried to sound cool, when inside, he was just as excited as Ethan. Erica nodded.

"Of course honey! I may not look like a geek anymore, but I am totally ready for a night full of games..." She pulled Benny close.

"Especially if it is a game involving you." She purred as she kissed Benny, catching him by surprise.

It was filled with emotions as Benny kissed back, not believing what was happening.

They eventually broke apart as Benny smiled a goofy smile.

"Whoa. You are a good kisser." He smirked. "I hope you will continue tonight beautiful." He added as Erica swooned. "You have a way with words Benny!"

Soon, the bell rang, ending the moment for Benny and Ethan AND their new girlfriends. Sarah smiled faltered.

"Aw. That is us." Sarah kissed Ethan on the cheek. Erica did the same as Benny smiled.

"We will see you guys at 7!" They began to walk away when Erica stopped. She turned to face Benny one last time and smiled.

"Oh! Here." She tossed the perfume, Benny quickly catching it. It landed in his hand perfectly. Benny nodded.

"Yeah..seeya..." Ethan turned to face Benny, who was smiling ecstatically.

"Dude. That so worked. YOU KISSED SARAH!" He exclaimed. Ethan nodded, eyes dazed as he stumbled a bit. Benny rose an eyebrow. "Dude, you are a bit pale. You okay?" Ethan nodded.

"S-She loves me... " He slurred before slumping against the lockers, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Ethan fixed the tie on his white dress shirt. He fiddled with the pink rose in his hand as he heard the doorbell ring. He threw on his blazer and walked out of his room.<p>

He rushed downstairs. His mom peered through the kitchen and smiled.

"Have a good night Ethan!" Ethan nodded. "I definitely will." Ethan said as he opened the door and gasped. He held on to the edge of the door to keep from fainting once more.

Sarah stood there, wearing a stunning pink dress that fell to her knees. She smiled.

"You ready babe?" Ethan nodded as he gave her the rose.

"Of course. Let's go!" Sarah giggled as she held the rose in her hand.

They held hands as they walked to Sarah's car, that they were borrowing for the night. Ethan blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't..um..I.." Sarah laughed.

"Oh right! It is okay; I do not mind driving honey!" Ethan nodded as his palms felt sweaty. He hopped in the car as Sarah took off.

They talked the whole ride, talking about movies, scandals, and school. Ethan felt more relaxed; this felt like a normal day for him and Sarah.

They arrived at the drive-in theater as Ethan payed for the tickets, drinks and popcorn. They drove on when the movie started.

The movie was emotional and sweet. Ethan almost cried when Gus died, and he soothed Sarah when she was going to cry when Hazel said her eulogy. Ethan reached into the popcorn bag to grab a handful of popcorn when he felt another hand.

Sarah's.

They both blushed as courage started to fill inside of him. He stared into Sarah's eyes as he leaned in and kissed her.

Sarah was caught by surprise as she kissed him once more.

They stopped, dazed expressions on their faces. Ethan looked at his watch.

It was 9:30.

Benny had said they would fall asleep at 10, so he and Sarah left to go back to Sarah's house.

They sat in silence as both of them thought of the kiss.

Ethan had regretted nothing.

They finally arrived to Ethan's house. Sarah smiled.

"Tonight has been..nice." She yawned a bit. Ethan nodded, knowing the night was going to end when Sarah fell asleep. He nodded.

"I love you Sarah. I really do. I loved you ever since I spilled my lunch on you that day. And I know you might not remember tonight..but know that deep inside...you are absolutely beautiful."

Sarah teared up. "I love you too Ethan. I always loved you."

Ethan got out of the car. Sarah blew him a kiss and drove off.

Ethan looked at the car, driving off in the distance.

And when he made sure she was gone, he threw his hands up in victory as he walked off.

* * *

><p>Sarah walked in her bedroom as she slumped against her door.<p>

She quickly called Erica when she made sure it was 10:00 pm. Erica answered on the first ring.

"We did good Sarah." Sarah blushed. "Do we have to forget?" Erica sighed. "I know. Tonight was magical! Benny and I played all my favorite arcade games." Sarah nodded.

"I cannot believe they thought the spell worked! It is a good thing Mrs. Weir tinkered the spell so that it wouldn't work. We will remember this night forever!"

Sarah exclaimed as she flopped on her bed. Sarah could tell Erica was smiling.

"Someday Sarah...we'll date the boys of our dreams...and we will marry them!"

Sarah laughed as she stifled a small yawn.

"I actually feel tired now Erica. I'll see you tomorrow." Erica's voice answered.

"Will do! Seeya!"

And with that, Sarah was met with a dial tone.

She sighed as she took one last look at the rose on her desk.

_One day...I will actually marry Ethan Morgan...and I will remember it forever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you liked it! Especially you tomo338! Suggestions and reviews welcome, and don't forget to drop a review about if I should make a Part 2 of the previous chapter. It won't be an actual episode, but it could correspond to the previous episode.  
><strong>

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	7. Chapter 7: Fireballs and Kisses

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new chapter of What If!  
><strong>

**I am super sorry to those who anticipated a Part 2 to the Ethan/Jesse thing, but I decided, even with the encouragements, that I would not do it. SO SO SO SORRY! I just realized that I might just do it some other time, but they would be unconnected. Sorry to those who wanted it. :(**

**Shoutouts to...**

**tomo338- I am super sorry that I am not making a Part 2! But I do like your idea, and I promise that will be a chapter of its own when I don't have a crazy schedule. Thanks for understanding and thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan- If I were in their shoes, I would faint too! And I don't mind you like Ethan/Jesse; they are cute, but I just don't know how to write it sometimes. And I hope you understand about the whole part 2 thing. *pauses to think* Wait! Of course you do; you are my fanfic buddy! Thanks for reviewing fanfic bud and enjoy the chapter!**

**So this was suggested by Guest and was reviewed on a chapter of A Collection of MBAV Romantic One-Shots:**

_**"...**_**_For your What If story I was thinking of a independence daze oneshot... like what if ethan were to try to get a vision from 'fireball throwing guy'. Also if u could try to make it an ethara that would be great." _**

**That got me thinking the whole night from when I read it, so thanks Guest! I appreciate every idea you guys give me, so if you have more you want me to feature in my story, I am all ears! :)**

**Drop a review and enjoy this story!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What If...<strong>_

_**In the episode Independence Daze, Ethan did go and try and get a vision from the 'fireball throwing guy'? What if he failed? What if he got hurt in the process? How would Benny deal with it? More importantly, how would Sarah deal with it?**_

_**Pairing: Ethara!**_

* * *

><p>Ethan, Benny and Sarah were all huddled in the abandoned classroom. They defeated Evil Sarah a while ago, and they had just defeated Cyberdontist. Now, they were trying to think of a way to defeat the cloaked man. Ethan suddenly had an idea.<p>

"What if I tried to get a vision from it?" Ethan suddenly blurted out. Sarah and Benny gave him worried glances.

"Uh, are you kidding me E? That is like walking in on the Warlock Queen while she is in Practice-Spell-Mode. Not a good idea!" Benny said, wincing while recalling the previous attempt of defeating Super Warlocks 6.7 with Ethan the previous night. Sarah nodded.

"I dunno if that is geek speak for 'a bad idea', but if it is, you are right." Benny smiled. "Thank you!" He said, oblivious to the insult thrown at him. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"It is our only shot. And it could be a distraction while you are trying to find a way out of here." Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Some things aren't worth fighting for Ethan. Like health. Or safety."

"Or the second edition of Fighting Warriors. Worst. Sequel. Ever." Ethan and Sarah gave Benny a look. He shrugged. "What?" Sarah shook her head.

"No matter, we need a better plan." Ethan went his way to the door. He turned to face his two friends one more time.

"This is our only shot." Without protest, Ethan went out.

"Ethan!" Sarah exclaimed in surprise as she and Benny ran out to chase the Seer.

They found him in front of the cloaked man, determination in his eyes.

"Come and get me!" He said! The cloaked man smiled.

"Fine." His demonic voice boomed throughout the halls. He went towards Ethan, but Ethan rolled under his legs and placed his hand on his shoulder, awaiting for the sense of a vision.

Nothing.

...

Nothing.

...

And still nothing.

Sarah and Benny exchanged looks of confusion.

"Ethan, give up! He can't get visions from unless that cloak is off!" Benny yelled. But it was too late.

The cloaked man got his revenge.

He fired a deadly fireball at Ethan, hitting him in the chest and disappearing straight after.

"ETHAN!" Sarah yelled as she and Benny ran to their friend's unconscious body.

She shook him a lot. "Ethan, you gotta wake up." She urged. The Seer faintly opened his eyes.

"S-So...h-hot..." He murmured. Benny muttered a few things before snapping his fingers.

"He needs something to balance out the heat of the fireball. Not cold, because if he is dying slowly, he is already feeling that." Sarah gave him a look. Benny threw his hands in surrender. "It's true!" Sarah shook her head.

"So what do I need?" Benny smiled.

"Warmth. Not too cold, not too hot. And you know the only thing that is warm is..." He wriggled his eyebrows. Sarah gasped.

"I know what you are thinking. And the answer is..." She took a deep breath.

"Yes."

And with that, she kissed Ethan passionately. Ethan's heart fluttered as warmth spread throughout his body.

His eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, Ethan kissed back.

It worked.

Ethan sat up and smiled, a dazed expression on his face.

"So worth the fireball." He smiled. Sarah helped him up to his feet, linking arms.

"Let's go home." She stated.

Before Ethan and Sarah could go, Benny pulled Ethan's shoulder and smiled.

"I would want you to know that this was all my idea." He whispered.

Ethan laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure B. Thanks." He stated as they skipped off, leaving Benny into the dust. He threw his hands up in frustration.

"But it was my idea though!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry if it was so short and it sucked. I have to go to school in 15 minutes, and I am in a huge rush. Thanks for understanding.**

**So drop a review if you like what you are reading and enjoy!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Tree Of Us

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new [And long awaited] chapter to What If!**

**God I am so sorry about not updating this story; today is sorta that kind of day where you realize you got a few suggestions, but never bothered to look, so fail on my part!**

**Shoutouts to..**

**Bethan Forever- A grand idea indeed! It doesn't suck; it sounds really cute. And do not worry; I hardly suggest sometimes, and it is hard for me to bring my ideas to light, so I know how it feels. ;) I decided that I will do it now, so I hope you enjoy this! **

**bangimavampire- First of all, love the name. If only life was that easy ;) And I love the idea; I will make sure that idea comes up as soon as possible. Next chapter at least. Thank you for the review!**

**tomo338- Oh my gosh that was you who reviewed as a guest? I never realized it! Actually that makes me laugh. No problems! You keep suggesting, I keep writing! Thank you for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- I never doubted you fanfic buddy! :) Oh my gosh if Benny and Ethan planned this earlier, I think I'd slap them. Nope! I love them too much to do that. LOL! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**So this was suggested by no other than the amazing Bethan Forever, who wrote...**

_**"**_**_You know! You should do another Die Pod! AU ending, (but Bethan ending!) where Benny had craved Ethan's name into the tree - and left it out how when he told his 'Benny loves this person this week' story - and he never crossed Ethan's name out because his feelings for his lifelong best friend never disappeared like his feelings for those girls and 'Catwoman' and Ethan finds his name craved into the tree and comforts Benny about it (and the rest can be Bethan fluff.) "_**

**You really are a genius Bethan Forever! Thanks for the idea :)**

**And with that, drop a review and enjoy the story!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What If...<strong>_

_**In the episode Die Pod, what if there was more to the story of Benny and the name-carving on the tree? What if he had carved Ethan's name into it due to longtime feelings for his best friend? What if Ethan found out? How will he react? Better yet, how will Benny react?**_

_**Pairing: Bethan!**_

* * *

><p>He never told anyone.<p>

Never.

When they came across the tree stump before defeating the tree spirit, he was paralyzed in fear.

_What if he found out? _Benny thought fearfully. Sarah would find out as well, and even he couldn't think of that reaction, let alone his best friend's reaction.

Truth be told, when he started listing random girls, they were really on his mind sometimes. They were carved in the tree when Benny first came to the school. But they all had one flaw.

They were all crossed out.

Della, Erica, Sally, Catwoman (Even he was surprised when he stopped crushing on her), they were all crossed out. A thin, scratchy line covering their name.

But one signature stood out among the rest.

Placed in the shape of a heart, was Ethan's name.

He had carved that long ago, maybe after the Stephanie incident. Okay, maybe he hadn't done it long ago. But it felt like a lot.

The only name that wasn't crossed out.

Ethan's.

Maybe it was because he saw him with a short skirt. No, his personality itself was adorable.

But he knew it was one-sided.

So he never told.

Ever.

* * *

><p>Benny stood beside the tree, staring at Ethan's name once more.<p>

Oh how he wished he could tell him.

But he knew that it would never happen, so why would he even bother?

Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder, making him yelp in surprise. He gasped as he turned around to face the person behind him.

Ethan.

"Hey B! What are you doing over here?" He said cheerily, giving Benny one of his beautiful smiles. Benny smiled weakly as he leaned against the tree, covering the name with his back.

"Nothing! Doing..nothing here I guess. And you?" He said uneasily, trying hard not to sound suspicious. Ethan shrugged.

"I saw you here. That's why I came." He paused. "And because my teacher asked all of us to observe the nature of things. So I chose I tree! So can you move please?" He asked. Benny almost gave in when Ethan's eyes glimmered in the sunlight. But he shook his head quickly.

"W-Why don't you use that tree?" He said, pointing to another tree not that far away. Ethan smiled.

"No, it's okay. I sorta wanna use this tree. Maybe releasing the spirit might have changed its appearance. Besides, I want to see what you are hiding." He said nonchalantly, trying to shove Benny softly to the side. Benny whimpered as he struggled against his friend.

They continued to fight until Ethan successfully pushed Benny softly to the side, revealing the tree trunk. _I'm screwed. The world hates me. I am done for! _Benny thought worriedly. Ethan gasped as he saw the name.

"B-Benny? D-Do you know who wrote this?" He asked, pointing to the heart with his name engraved in it. Benny slumped down on the tree trunk and started to cry.

"Benny? Why are...why are you crying?" Benny sniffed.

"Me."

"What?"

"I wrote that." He admitted, sniffing a bit. Ethan sat down beside him.

"You...you love me?" He asked, his voice pitching just a bit. Benny nodded slightly, keeping his eyes lowered.

"I know you don't feel the same way. I know. I am really sorry Ethan. I deserve not to be your friend-"

A swift kiss from Ethan shut him up. He was startled at first, but eventually kissed back as Ethan smiled.

"Have you saw the whole tree?" He asked, pulling back from Benny. Benny shook his head, not believing he never actually saw the whole tree.

Ethan walked to the back of the tree, Benny trailing behind him.

They were at the back of the tree, a branch draping low. Ethan lift the tree branch up, it's leaves rustling as Benny gasped.

It was a heart. Engraved with chips on the side, Benny saw a name.

Benny.

"Did you..." Benny trailed off in disbelief. Ethan nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. I knew it ever since I saw you in the cheerleader's outfit." He said. Benny started to laugh.

"What?" Ethan asked. "Is that wrong?" He said, slightly worried. Benny shook his head.

"No! It..it's just that it is the same thing as me." He said. Ethan joined in his laughter as Benny smiled.

"I love you Ethan Morgan. Till the universe dies and somehow we go to a black hole, revealing yet another parallel universe." He said, cuddling beside his new boyfriend. Ethan grinned.

"Me too. Although I don't have a fancy reason, I just do." He said, stroking his hands through Benny's hair.

And they sat there for a few more moments, thanking the heavens that they had trees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I planned on ending it here, but I found that the ending sucked, so enjoy this little montage!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fifty Years Later...<em>**

Two students walked by the old tree as they neared Whitechapel High.

"Hey Brad! Check this out!" The taller boy exclaimed as he saw a small engraving on the side of the tree. His smaller friend went up and smiled, his chocolate brown eyes staring at the tree.

"Gosh. Dad wasn't write about him and dad being romantics." He said, giving each other small fist bumps as they went inside.

A chip of wood fell of the tree, leaving the engraving a bit more neater.

_Benny + Ethan _was engraved into a heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that is the end! Wow. So it looks like they had sons! Cool!  
><strong>

**I hope that was somewhat what you were hoping for. If not...sorry!**

**Drop a review and have fun in life please! For me! :)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
